We used to be friends
by Koala Penguin
Summary: Veronica and Logan used to be more than just friends. 10 years later Veronica goes back to Neptune. Things have changed. Has she stepped through the looking glass or is this reality. Only time will tell. Multi-chapter but short story. Fav quotes from the show. Definitely nowhere near as good as Rob Thomas. Written because I can't wait for the movie (14-3-14). LoVe
1. Chapter 1

Veronica Mars was in a coffee shop with her dad, Keith Mars. She had been away from Neptune for some time and only came back as a favour to her father who wanted help with a case given her prior knowledge.

"Hey, you want Tea or Coffee?" Keith asked his daughter but was interrupted by a tall blonde snarky 09er that had just entered the shop.

"Veronica Mars" Logan acknowledged with a lop-sided smile.

"Actually, I think I want something with a little more kick." Veronica replied to Keith with annoyance in her voice at meeting this 09er again. She had hoped to keep a low profile "Well, if it isn't Logan Echolls? No jokes. No innuendoes, no quips." Veronica addressed Logan. Keith decided to give his daughter time with her old friend or foe, sometimes both, and took their drinks to a table. Logan nodded his head in gratitude and then turned back to Keith's pesky daughter.

"For you Mars? Just give me time. What brings you back to town?"

"I'm helping dad with a case. If there's a justification for that action right now, it's this: I have gone completely mad." Veronica smiled "So what are you into these days?"

"Well, I thought I would use the charm, money and good looks to good use"

"You became a Politician"

Logan laughed "My day is now complete. Veronica Mars has accused me of evil."

"I would apologise but …"

"A Mars apology. That would be the first. I'm CEO to my mom's charity. Being the town's obligatory psychotic jackass didn't qualify me to be the high school English teacher after all. So you still with Piz?"

"No." Veronica said and decided that it was only a matter of time before Logan got it out of her so she decided to tell all to get it over and done with "I recently broke up with someone who cheated on me. Another excuse to come home." Logan took a step towards Veronica to try and comfort her but Veronica took a step back.

"I'm sorry about that." Logan said genuinely but was upset by Veronica's rebuff "But I guess it was about time that you found another bad guy in your life."

"Logan …"

"It's ok." Logan knew he betrayed the hurt he was feeling so went on to say "You never really loved me. You just liked solving problems."

"It wasn't like that."

"You cut off contact. Though I accept the blame. I still can't take that I hurt you when all I wanted to do was protect you." Logan looked down and then changed the subject "You coming to the reunion?"

"Am I naked? Because in my nightmares I'm usually naked when someone mentions the words 'High School Reunion'." Veronica said lightly.

"Who would've thought it? Veronica Mars – afraid! It used to be the other way round." Logan taunted.

"Then it worked …and afraid? never!" Veronica replied firmly.

"It's a shame. Your peskiness being unleashed on 09ers once more would've brought me so much joy." Logan said with a wicked grin.

"I hope we can be friends after I taser you" Veronica threatened.

"Isn't that just your way of asking for something else?" Logan joked "I'll relent, just once - but no cuddling after, and I won't call you in the morning."

"Backup" Veronica warned. Backup II growled at Logan from near the door.

"Is it still called déjà vu when something happens more than twice, or is that something different? I'll have to look that up" Logan quipped.

"Mr. Echolls, I was wondering if I could have a word?" The local sheriff interrupted.

"Anthropomorphic. All yours, big guy." Logan then turned back to Veronica with want in his eyes "Bye Ronnie."

"Bye Echolls." Veronica said with a smile, her head cocked to one side.

Veronica left the coffee shop having that feeling of déjà vu – it had been like old times. Back then there was always a drama – a mystery to solve. Veronica Mars remembered a similar conversation that happened a long time ago… it was much more serious.

* * *

"Logan, what did my joke cost you?" Veronica asked with concern in her voice.

Veronica was lying semi-naked in Logan's arms when she saw a series of small round scars up Logan's upper arm. Trina's words on "cigarette burns and broken noses" seemed to echo at the forefront of Veronica's mind. It then triggered a series of flashbacks. The way Logan would never back down from PCHers like he had nothing to lose and the way Logan thought it was just for his dad Aaron Echolls to beat Trina's abusive boyfriend with a belt. Was it from Aaron that he learnt how to beat the truth out of someone – had that someone been Logan himself.

"Which one Veronica?" Logan said thinking about the many pesky jokes Veronica had played on him.

"The bong" Veronica simply stated in reply.

Logan stiffened and not in a good way. Logan then said in a flat voice "I told you then that I lost my car."

"That's not the reason why you smashed in my headlights" Veronica looked directly into Logan's eyes.

"Isn't it?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Any one of the 09ers would've been happy to be your chauffeur and you're only vindictive if you're hurting. You're never casually cruel. Sure you make quips and jokes but you'd never get off your lazy ass long enough to do something really cruel just for fun. You knew it would cost me to go without my car and to get it fixed" Veronica explained her thoughts.

"You shouldn't give me that much credit me, Ronnie" Logan warned.

"There you go again. Thinking so low of yourself. You know people see you as the obligatory psychotic jackass so therefore you use it as a licence to be one."

"Ronnie that hurts" Logan said with a laugh.

"You should've paid more attention to Pinocchio. Drinking and fighting turns little boys into Jackasses." Veronica rolled her eyes and wanted to get the conversation back on track "Logan, how did you get these scars?"

"Chicken pox" came Logan's automated answer.

Veronica scoffed "Just on your arm. It sounds like…"

"Ronnie, let this one go. Ok." Logan told Veronica.

Veronica shook her head "I can't"

"Then get to the point so that I can tell you where to go." Logan stopped hugging Veronica and stood up putting distance between them.

"Logan, I want to know if your dad hurts you." Veronica said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not doing this." Logan backed further away from Veronica.

"Logan …" The plea was evident in Veronica's expression.

"What difference does it make? I don't need your pity" Logan shouted angrily.

"I never meant for you to get hurt because of what I did." Veronica replied in earnest.

Logan softened. He couldn't take Veronica taking the blame for him "It was never you. It has always been because of me. But at least it's no longer simply because I exist."

"What does that mean?" Veronica asked confused.

"The parties, the bongs, the bum fights. My smart mouth. There's now cause and effect." Logan explained "I used to think that I couldn't live knowing that no matter what I do I would always feel the back of his hand but now it's liberating. I can live without obeying the rules and boundaries knowing that all roads lead to the same end."

"That's messed up, Logan" Veronica gasped. "You got hit for no reason at all."

"There was a reason. I existed" Logan shrugged.

"How bad was it after the bong?" Veronica needed to know.

"My torso was a multitude of colour. A mix between Michelangelo's David and Jackson Pollock. My dad may know jackshit about glass but he is an artist with his belt and fist" Logan said with sarcasm in his voice.

Veronica was upset but relieved that Logan was finally opening up to her, that he was talking "How often does it happen?"

"Since mom died he has tried to lay off me. But it's too little too late." Logan stated firmly.

"Why didn't your mom, your sister…"

"… stop it!" Logan continued the bitterness apparent in his voice "You saw Trina's reaction. Mom … Mom was too far gone."

"When did it start?"

"I can't remember. I can remember incidents and then more come forward. It's why I don't talk about this shit." Logan looked directly at Veronica almost challenging her to call him a liar but instead what came out of Veronica's mouth surprised him then scared him but didn't surprise him at all – this was Veronica.

"We have to do something about this" Veronica said.

"No I don't. I've lasted this long. I'm gone when I'm 18. Stay away from my father, Ronnie. He's dangerous. If something should happen to you…" dread filled Logan's whole being.

"That's how I feel Logan. Can't you see that?" Veronica shouted "What happens when you turn round one day and stamp on the egg shells because you've had enough. I know you Logan."

"Ronnie, you also know how this town operates better than anyone. Don't hurt yourself over this. You've been through enough." Logan shouted back.

Veronica took a moment before saying what she had to say "Logan, your worth fighting for."

"No I'm not." Logan said vehemently "Look what I did to you. If it hadn't been for Duncan I would've let the 09ers continue to do body shots off you. I orchestrated it. And it was me who brought that stuff to the party."

"But it wasn't you who drugged me and it wasn't you who raped me." Veronica let the tears fall.

"I should've looked out for you" Logan was full of self-loathing.

"You hated me then" Veronica whispered. The thought still gave her much pain.

"Yes." Logan admitted "But not for the reason you think. The four of us was my real family. The family I had chosen, but it seemed that you turned your back on that. If you spoke to me before going to Lily you may not have ratted me out. I could've been there to protect her."

"You could've died too" The thought terrified Veronica.

Logan didn't care "What is so great about living anyway?"

"You have so much to live for Logan" Veronica said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Logan rhetorically asked "My mom is dead, my dad only has one use for me, my sister couldn't careless and Duncan checked out a long time ago."

"You have me Logan" Veronica offered.

"Do I? Or do you just want to fix me?" Logan challenged.

"I love you Logan" Veronica declared.

"How can you love me?" Logan was baffled.

"Because you're my psychotic jackass with this really great big heart despite everything that's been done to you and somehow in this crazy messed up world we just fit. Promise me that if your father comes at you again you'll come to me. Please." Veronica begged.

"Ok, Ronnie. Don't worry about this. I don't want him to mess this up too." Logan wiped the tears from Veronica's eyes.

* * *

Veronica wondered if they would've survived if they didn't have all the craziness they had experienced back then or if they had needed it or if it was Logan that made the world go crazy around him. Veronica knew she had let Logan down. She had loved him but she hadn't accepted him – not all of him – his badass side that would do anything to protect her. She had wanted to fix him, to heal the damage that Aaron Echolls had inflicted on his son and that Lynne Echolls had ignored. Veronica had lost him but nobody in her life had come close to understanding her and loving her as Logan did. Though Veronica did have the satisfaction of being right – they were so messed up that they fitted each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica was looking over a file in her dad's PI office when Logan sneaked up behind her. Veronica quickly closed it.

"The Castle. Have you really been sleuthing on that for 10 years when the answer was right in front of you. You can put away your gizmos" Logan was amused.

"You're a member of the Castle?" Veronica said unbelieving.

"I let you know if you ask me nicely" Veronica put a hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes at Logan. Logan laughed – she hadn't changed. "Of course I am. Jake Kane was a like a father to me until my actual father bashed his daughter's brains in. But Jake, or at least Duncan, knows how I feel about him. How else do you think I do my business round here?"

"I should've known that funny handshakes and paddles were your thing" Veronica smirked.

"That, the whisky and the cigars. But I guess you're more interested in the trade of secrets" Logan said teasingly.

As predicted Veronica's ears did pick up "What kind of secrets?"

"Back doors of local government. Tips on the stock market. Deals under the table. It's mostly about the connections. You know 'Who you know'. Comes in useful when I'm CEO of a charity and living off an inheritance" Logan still had his cocksure smile on.

"So charity, Logan." Veronica crossed her arms "Really?"

"Politics. With my record? Portfolios and Bonds: I'm no Casablancas. Rock star with all that Pizzazz" Logan did jazz hands "Now that would've been messed up – daddy issues. Playing on the X-box all day got boring after a while, especially when there was a lot of partying to do in the name of a good cause. I have minions to do the real work."

"I knew that there was some iniquity behind a noble façade" Veronica looked smug.

"You know the real me, Ronnie." Veronica heard the sadness in Logan's voice that she was too familiar with but before the pity started Logan wanted to know what Veronica had been doing during her many years of radio silence "So you know what I've been doing but I've heard you're a big city lawyer now."

"That's me." Veronica confirmed.

"You made your dad proud. So Piz?" Logan said getting to the crux of it, wanting to know how it went wrong with Mr Perfect.

"He was a good guy. I messed it up with paranoia. The next guy?" Veronica sighed "I should've been more paranoid."

"The guy after that?" Logan said with a touch of hope in his voice.

"There is nor will there ever be a guy after that. I've given up. So what about you Logan? How's the wife?" Veronica asked directly.

Logan wasn't surprised that Veronica knew, the rest of America did, but he mischievously said "You've been keeping tabs?"

"The sex tape went viral." Veronica quickly squashed any idea that she had been following Logan through the media eye "So tell me about the heiress?"

"She was famous for being famous. So was I ... and drunk. What more can I say?" Logan grinned.

"Divorce. Was there even a pre-nup? Please tell me that there wasn't a love child. I couldn't deal with another you in the world" Veronica lightly pleaded.

"Yes. No and No again. But Ronnie, why so interested?" Logan's grin got bigger.

"You asked first Logan" Veronica reminded.

"That I did." Logan said chastened. Logan then saw Keith Mars enter the office and respectfully acknowledged him "Mr Mars"

"Logan." Keith acknowledged back "Thanks for sending the information on the Castle members. I've narrowed it down to 3 possible suspects on who laundered the money. Bill Clarke, Simon Blake and Tom Roberts."

"You're helping dad?" Veronica asked suspiciously.

Logan frowned "Something like that. I got go. Don't be a stranger." Logan then left without looking back.

"Am I missing something?" Veronica asked her father.

"He's the one that hired me. That boy will always have a darkness to him but he's trying." Keith filled in the blanks "He's established a non-profit organization dedicated to aiding abused women."

"His mother's charity" Veronica corrected.

It was Keith's turn to right Veronica "It was in memory of his mother. The woman of the husband we're investigating was abused and cheated upon. She sought help but then had her money stolen too. Like Lynn she thought her only option out was death. Logan wants me to prove the money was stolen by her husband, George Ford. But her husband got it laundered."

"So that's where Logan thinks the Castle comes in?" Veronica was now on the right tracks.

Keith nodded "It didn't take him much to become a member. He was welcomed in like the prodigal son."

* * *

Veronica pulled her car into the mechanic shop. Weevil came up to her cleaning off the oil on his hands onto a rag. Veronica got out her car.

"Hey." Veronica said as she tiled her head.

"See, there you go with that head tilt thing. You want your car fixed, Veronica?" Weevil proffered. "It'll cost ya for skipping out for so long."

"I want information" Veronica stated boldly.

"I don't do that anymore Veronica. I'm legit. This is my business" Weevil said proudly.

"Your business?" Veronica wondered if she walked into a distorted universe. Logan was philanthropic and Weevil was legit.

"Yeah, I'm making something of myself."

"No offense but no bank would've given you a loan. So where did you get the money from?" Veronica was in interrogation mode.

"Someone left it to me. Or did they gift it to me. I can't remember which." Weevil said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I'm not playing with you" Veronica warned.

"Don't you get it?" Weevil said in a mock serious tone "I'm not telling. I'd rather die than tell you."

"A challenge. You can do this the easy way or the hard way. You choose." Veronica offered "Being a lawyer just means that someone else gets their hands dirty."

"Ok. Ok. Ok." Weevil took a deep breath "It was Logan."

"Logan?" Veronica spluttered "As in Logan Echolls. The leader of the 09ers."

"Keep rubbing it in Mars."

"What did you have over Logan for him to give you that money? The truth" Veronica could just accept Logan setting up a charity in his mother's memory but Logan giving a PCHer money – no way! Especially not Eli Navarro.

"The truth will only mystify you, V. It did me." Weevil still couldn't comprehend it "The old man who used to own the shop died. I wanted to buy it. But you're right the bank didn't even look at me twice before saying no. Logan was there at the time. Said my grandmother was good to his mom. I wouldn't accept anything but a loan." Weevil shook his head in disbelief.

Veronica was now concerned. This was not the Logan she knew and begrudgingly loved. Something had happened to Logan and she was determined to find out what.


	3. Chapter 3

Wallace came over to welcome Veronica back home and took her for a walk along the beach. It had been too long.

"I never thought you would come back." Wallace said. It was the umpteenth time that Veronica had heard that expression.

"I was bored and went shopping. I saw some ruby slippers. They said to me put me on and say 'there's no place like home', 'there's no place like home' and well here I am" Veronica's voice was full of cheery sarcasm.

"So how about the reunion?" Wallace asked knowing it would bug the hell out of the marshmallow.

"Leave off on the reunion" Veronica said in exasperation. First Mac, then Logan and then Wallace. Actually, it was her father first. Her initial reaction to the invitation was mocked by Keith who delighted in telling her of the upcoming event.

"Veronica, a Neptune High School reunion would be incomplete without its archnemesis. Mac is taking Bronson and I have no-one." Wallace put his cute puppy look on.

"No. No. and No" Veronica put her hands over his ears "Are those enough No's for ya?"

"Veronica do I have to remind you about all those tardy slips, the school files I snooped in, not to mention planting bugs in Jake Kane's office." Wallace was enjoying this

"Are you trying to blackmail me with the past? It's called the past for reason. It should stay there"

"How about a chance to annoy the 09ers?" Wallace offered.

"Logan already offered that one." Veronica then turned serious "He seems to have changed. But I don't buy it."

"What's there to buy? He grew up." Wallace simply stated. He had had time to get used to the idea.

"A jackass can't change." Veronica had a firmness in her voice that Wallace had missed - being self-assured even when Veronica was unsure.

"Are you confusing jackasses with leopards?" Wallace teased.

"Are you expecting me to believe that Logan underwent a miraculous transformation overnight?" Veronica almost snorted in disbelief.

"It wasn't overnight and it took some getting used to."

* * *

Cindy Pope a.k.a Mac had just finished having a breakfast meeting with Logan. They had discussed plans for the development of the Lynn Echolls Foundation.

Logan felt privileged to be CEO of the Lynn Echolls Foundation. The shelter and helpline had helped many women with children in situations which he was all too familiar with. The shelter of the Lynn Echolls foundation was very different from other shelters because it was luxurious. It was the type of place his mother wouldn't have minded running too - privacy and confidentiality was fundamental. The advice given provided an outlook for the future by explaining how to find employment and housing. It was run by women who had survived being battered and belittled by their rich self-important husbands and knew of the struggle of trying to fight a powerful influential man. They were ones that used their own experience to help others escape. Logan was very much their boy who knew how to play the game and enthuse the wealthy to depart with their cash to the cause. Logan had reached out to them through Keith but it was them who had kept him on the straight and narrow - almost.

Mac was developing an interactive web site for the kids who needed help. She knew that they would feel more comfortable seeking help through instant messaging and discussion forums, a mode of communication that they were more comfortable with. It was pro-bono work for Mac who was now running a successful social media business. Logan had given her the starting capital and so became her business partner but had given Mac free reign of the company. The only time Logan got involved was if Mac asked. Overtime, Mac began to respect Logan. In the boardroom he was a sardonic smartass but he had protected her from being taken advantage of. It wasn't that she was stupid, far from it, it was that Logan was good at reading people and could see the angles that she never could because he knew the dirty tricks that he would play if tables were reversed. He despised the posturing but postured with the best of them in a cynical humorous way. Mac was committed to the two men in her life: Bronson Pope, her husband and Logan Echolls, her business partner and friend. There wasn't anything that she wouldn't do for them like they would for her.

Mac saw Veronica entering the diner. "Hey, Veronica. Catch you later. Got to go. " Mac took one look back. She knew what drove Logan to flourish and that was losing Veronica. He strove to become the man she wanted but he never ever felt good enough to realise that he achieved that years ago. Mac knew that Veronica was coming to town and hoped that Veronica would forget what she knew about Logan to see the man he had become.

Veronica had come in to the shop to grab her morning coffee but when she saw Logan so decided to stay and have out what she had to say. Logan looked up from reviewing his finances over his breakfast. Numbers didn't come easy to him but he had many fingers in many pies and he had to protect his own interests – no one else would. Logan braced himself for a Veronica show down by rubbing the back of his neck with his hand but then Wallace came across the airways: _"Goooooooood morning, Neptune! It is a beautiful day. Temperatures in the upper 70's. It's 0700 hours and this is this morning's news. Yesterday a certain marshmallow has landed in Neptune and is threatening to wreak havoc at our reunion …"_ Logan saw Veronica's face turn into a cloud of thunder. He tried to smother his laugh but he couldn't it was too funny. Logan's laugh brought Veronica's attention back to him. First Veronica would deal with Logan and then she would destroy Wallace.

"I'm like a magnet to you, Mars." Logan jested.

"If you mean that you repel me then you got something right. You got this town wrapped up around your little thing. It's like high school all over again only on a slightly bigger scale. You've invested in Mac. Though you call her one of your minions. You've invested in Weevil. You're hiring dad. Is there anybody in this town that you haven't brought?"

"There's one sitting right opposite me. I just keep managing to piss her off" Logan had a smug smile on.

"Why did you loan Weevil money?" Veronica asked pointedly.

"Wake up and smell the coffee" Logan lifted his cup and smelt the aroma "I'm not going to keep giving you information for nothing you know. You had the Castle."

"My dad already had the information." Veronica retorted ignoring the fact that Logan had given the information to her father.

"I'll give you a truth for one dare."

Veronica knew what the dare would be but wanted more than just one truth for that. "Two truths. One dare." She was willing to negotiate.

But Logan wasn't about to accept the short straw. "One dare each. But I'll give you two truths for one of yours."

"Ok. The dare?"

"Come to the reunion with me? It's expected now."

"After Wallace broadcasted it" Veronica huffed and then gave her dare with stipulations "I want you to come as Joel Goodson. Risky Business. Lose the pants. Sober."

"You have a long memory" Logan acknowledged. "But you're on Mars. So now it's time for the truth. Does the truth set you free or does it bite you in the ass? Only time will tell." Logan's smile was getting wider.

"Why did you give Weevil money?" This was the second most pressing matter on Veronica's mind.

"Because the banker was a hoity-toity asshole who I wanted to piss off. He was going to serve Weevil one way or the other" Logan said frankly.

"How Pretty Woman of you."

Logan shrugged. "My turn" Logan looked expectant "Why did you come back? The real reason"

Veronica sighed and gave the truth "You can take the girl out of Neptune but you can't take Neptune out of the girl."

"What does that mean?" Logan wasn't going to let Veronica away with that.

"It means that what happened here followed me. I couldn't escape yo ... I couldn't escape it. My therapist says I should seek closure." Veronica stumbled her way through the explanation.

Logan knew she meant closing the book on him and sighed because even if that book was still open she wanted it closed. "So what's the other truth you want to know?" Logan said resignedly.

"I still don't get it. The charity. It's not you." Veronica shook her head.

"I thought you would get it better than anyone. I know what it is to be afraid." Logan swallowed his hurt "After the insurance company renovated the house I knew I couldn't live there but I didn't want it to turn into a shrine to Aaron Echolls. It was then that I realised what the best revenge would be. To turn the house into a shrine for my mother – a refuge for women like her. She deserved better." Logan said with sorrow. Out of the conversation, Veronica realised that Logan was still motivated by revenge. On the outside he had changed but not in the inside. She was disappointed. "So what did you expect me to do with my life? You knew I wasn't quite ready to lay down and die."

"I expected to you to follow in Dick's footsteps. Goof around on your dad's money." Veronica was blunt. They had asked for the truth from one another.

"I guess in a way I have. But have you seen Dick lately? He's the owner of an on-line surfing blog and shop. Mac did her magic once again. Did you really expect Neptune to come to standstill because you left? Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it." Logan's voice was loaded with dejection.

Logan's mobile started to ring. Logan picked it up, listened and then his face fell. It was bad news. Logan got up from table in shock, left some money, walked out in silence and got into his car.

"Logan wait." Veronica followed, jumped into the car and Logan drove like a bat of hell "What's happened?"

"The shelter it's on fire. I can't believe the punk did this. If he wanted me…" Logan's voice was full of desperation.

"Logan slow down." Veronica shouted as Logan swerved his car and missed a dog.

Logan shook his head "We have to get there. The women…the kids."

Logan pulled outside where his parents house used to be. Logan got out of his car as quickly as he could. So did Veronica, she knew what Logan was going to do and grabbed his arm. "Logan, don't. The fire service will be here soon." Veronica wondered if Logan still had a death wish.

"I have to check. I'll be in and out. They're my responsibility." Logan told her "Wait here." Veronica had a fear of fire ever since Aaron Echolls had locked her in a refrigerator and set it alight so did what she was told – she couldn't follow even if she wanted too.

Logan then dashed into the house and raced upstairs. He pulled his shirt over his mouth to avoid smoke inhalation. On the floor was a member of the Castle. He recognised the body by the watch. It was Tom Roberts. The snot-nosed punk must've set the place alight and then got caught in it. It served the punk right. The fire had spread fast and he had to brave the flames to check all the rooms and then made his way downstairs to sweep the recreational areas. Logan fell, he was becoming weaker with smoke getting to him, his arm and side burned on the hot surface. He got up quick but had to keeping going, he had to keep looking. He couldn't quit. It was worth it. Logan found Joey holding a kitten in the play house curled in a ball, too terrified to move. Logan coaxed Joey to him by saying "It's alright. You'll be safer with me. Just come" and he carried Joey in his arms out of the house where the paparazzi were waiting.

Logan gave the cameras a cocksure wave before giving Joey to his weeping mother. "It's ok. She's here." Logan tried to provide comfort and then went back to his car where Veronica was waiting for him shaking.

"Logan, how could you do that?" Veronica asked in exasperation.

Logan shrugged. "It was just for the cameras" Logan replied in a deadpan voice.

Logan waited for the fire service to arrive and spoke with the fire chief. Veronica could tell that Logan was in shock and saw the 2nd degree burns on his arm. Only the adrenaline was keeping Logan going. Once the flames had died down Veronica encouraged Logan to get back into the car and drove him around the block. Logan would never show weakness in front of the press. Veronica then stopped the car. Logan was resting his head on his arms using the dashboard for support – he needed a clear head, he needed to think. He had to decide what to do next.

"Logan, you're hurt." Veronica was full of concern.

Logan responded with sheer will "I'm ok. I have to deal with this. I have to find them alternative accommodation. I have to"

"You got to get to a hospital." Veronica said in earnest.

"Veronica, I've had worst. So just drop it. These women…"

"Logan, I can help. I'll call Mac. Wallace. It's going to be ok." Veronica reassured Logan. Logan agreed by nodding his head. Veronica then wondered "When did you get so conscientious?"

"I guess I'm just channelling my compulsion to keep saving you to somewhere where it's wanted." Logan said in a self-mocking tone.

"I wanted you." But Veronica then added the word "once" to manage Logan's expectations. They couldn't rekindle what they had. They couldn't go back

"That was a long time ago. Right?" Logan's phone signalled a text. He read it and passed it to Veronica. It read 'Back off or your pesky blonde girlfriend will be next'. Logan got out of the car "Veronica, stay away from me. I'm too dangerous to be around. Remember."


	4. Chapter 4

Veronica walked into the mortuary with the goal of seeing the body of Tom Roberts. There she bumped into Mandy Titelman, the shy student, who Veronica had uncovered a seedy dog-napping ring for. Maybe Veronica didn't have to bluff her way in after all.

Veronica smiled "Hi Mandy. You may not remember me…"

"Nobody could forget you, Veronica. You back for the reunion?" Mandy politely asked.

"It looks that way. I've come to ask a favour."

Mandy did a double-take "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"You didn't hear me?" Veronica said confused.

"No, I heard you, I... I just wanted to make you say it again." Mandy beamed "Veronica Mars asking me for help. Who would've thought it!"

Veronica accepted Mandy's point with a nod and then went on to say "I was wondering if you could let me see the body they brought in from the fire."

"Still sleuthing?" Mandy guessed.

"Again, it looks that way."

"I'm going for lunch in about five minutes. I'm still a clutz. I'll probably leave the door unlocked." Mandy then winked at Veronica.

* * *

Veronica stood at the gates of hell. The Neptune High School Reunion. Veronica was tempted to go home.

"We could still just catch a movie?" Veronica suggested to Mac, Bronson and Wallace.

"I don't wanna hear that defeatist attitude... I wanna hear you upbeat!" Mac said chirpily.

"You must be the only one enjoying this." Veronica said as she led the gang into the reunion.

"That's not true. I am too." Wallace perked up. Veronica glared at him and Wallace tried to look contrite. He had received an ear full from Veronica earlier.

"See!" Mac agreed "But the next bit is going to be particularly fun."

Madison Sinclair was at the white wine reception greeting returning students and giving out badges. A look of disdain appeared on her face after she saw Veronica "Veronica Mars. I had the yearbook pictures put on so everybody knows who everybody was but since you were a waste of perfectly good yearbook space I didn't have a picture of you" Madison said in a mock apologetic voice, handing over a plain white sticker.

"When I got my invite to the ten year high school reunion I thought that time was catching up. But with you it stood still. Did Principle Van Clemmons really have to switch you on today?" Veronica responded, grabbed her sticker, put it on and walked on before Madison could think of a comeback.

"I wonder if I can re-programme her" Mac whispered to Bronson "and have a plain sticker like Veronica's" looking down at her high school photo and Bronson laughed.

"Cindy Mackenzie as was." Madison said with a fake smile still sore from her encounter with Veronica "I love that dress, in fact I have the same one, in a smaller size."

"That's because I'd rather converse using my brain than my breasts" Mac rolled her eyes and followed Veronica into the reunion with Bronson close behind, who politely nodded at Madison.

"Madison, just because you're saying really mean things in a really nice voice, doesn't mean that we don't realize that you're just some stupid skank! But before you open your mouth just remember my morning radio show." Wallace said and Madison handed Wallace's badge in stony silence.

"You were right that was fun." Veronica said sarcastically "Let's hit the punch bowl. Actually, on second thoughts..."

"Too late!" Mac confirmed.

Dick was pouring a substance from a hip flask into the punch bowl "This town is the absolute embodiment of dull. Apart from the occasional sex scandal provided by yours truly, or occasionally Logan, nothing happens here. I bet you thought about me naked haven't you Mac."

"Dick, I don't need to use my imagination, I've seen you twice and it was disappointing on both occasions." Mac candidly reminded.

"You just got your panties in a twist because I didn't make a pass at you. Where you been these last ten years, Mars? Or were you just hiding in the bushes with your binoculars waiting for Logan? Though I wonder which bush." Dick stroked his chin.

"I'm a lawyer Dick. You gonna need one sometime. I'll let you know the worst out of the expensive ones to pick." Veronica saw Mick Roach approach them – her evening was getting better and better "Ah! a Triton. The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog."

"Wow, get a load of you Mars. You're nothing like I visualised." Mick said in a try-to-be-genuine voice. He was hoping to pull tonight.

"That's funny. You're exactly how I visualised. You know... sports, sex, no real relationships with anyone. Repressed homosexuality"

"Heads up. Risky Business at 12 o'clock." Bronson warned.

Logan was in a white shirt without pants and came over to them. Veronica raised her eye brows "Aren't you supposed to be respectable now?"

Logan said "A dare's a dare. So have you made anyone cry yet?"

"Well, give me five minutes with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum" Veronica sweetly smiled.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. The fire got to me." Logan apologised.

"It's ok. Forgotten about. I still have your car" Veronica reminded.

"Drop it off tomorrow at the shelter and let me make it up to you by being at your disposal tonight. Care to dance?" Logan saw Veronica's reluctance "It's just a dance. There's two girls and Wallace. One is married and I don't think Wallace would want to."

"Especially, without your pants" Wallace laughed.

Veronica offered "A dance?"

"One" Logan confirmed.

Logan took Veronica in his arms, they swayed together awkwardly at first but then they melted into each other. Bronson followed suit with Mac. Starlight by Muse was playing. Veronica spotted Weevil and waved. She then watched Bronson and Mac together. There were dancing their dance, repeating the steps they had danced many times before. Veronica wondered if she would ever get that. Veronica was at war with herself. She came back to Neptune to find closure thinking that Logan would've moved on from her which would help her too but he hadn't. That much was sure but she wasn't sure what to make of him.

Logan couldn't believe he had Veronica Mars in his arms once more. There was hope - Logan knew that Veronica still loved him if she allowed herself too. Yes, he had gone through a survival amount of pain but that was because he hadn't let go of her – not entirely. If he did then the unbearable pain would follow. At first, he thought he postponed the inevitable by ten years. That it was always going to end in a whole world of endless pain. But somehow … somehow they found a way through because they never stopped loving each other. That they were inextricably intertwined. Logan's thoughts were disturbed when he saw a member of the Castle. It was him. The man who beat his wife and stole her money. The one who was responsible for the death of a woman who had been in the care of his charity. The one who was somehow connected to his mother's shelter being torched. The one who threatened Veronica.

Veronica knew what Logan was thinking "Logan I told you once and I'll tell you again, despite popular opinion you really can't beat the truth out of someone."

"You're looking at this from entirely the wrong perspective. I'm making a statement. One he would understand." Logan said through gritted teeth. He would never hit a woman. He would never hit a kid. But punks - punks were the exception.

Logan left Veronica, purposefully walked up to the man and punched him in the mouth. Logan followed through with a jab. Logan had a chair smashed against his back by the man's friend. He fell forward and received a punch in the stomach by a third man. Logan smashed his elbow in the friend's crotch.

Veronica looked at the fight taking place before her and sighed "Now, this ... this is familiar. The world is as it should be"

Weevil saw that Logan was in trouble by taking on three, he strode past Veronica and said "Sometimes you've got to let the rich people help you but this is how you repay them." Veronica recognised the double meaning in his words. Weevil punched the closest man to Logan.

Veronica groaned "… but that. That is different" at Weevil siding with Logan.

Van Clemmons rushed in to see what the commotion was. He saw Veronica on the edge of the fight and complained "10 years of peace and now this. Veronica, why does trouble follow you around?"

"Only in Neptune" Veronica corrected and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

After the reunion Veronica went for another walk on the beach. She had left because it all became too painful for both of them. She had wanted to save both herself and Logan. Veronica had Piz then and her expectation was to move on with him in New York. But Logan was always in the background. She couldn't forget him. She couldn't put him out of her mind. Piz could put up with her paranoid ways but couldn't deal with the ghost of Logan Echolls who persisted in Veronica's thoughts. The next guy was a rebound and she had mentally cheated on him before he had cheated physically on her. Seeing Logan's love life on national TV was a painful reminder of what she was running from. She knew then that she would have to face her unrelenting feelings for Logan but it took years to find the courage to come home.

Logan Echolls was Logan Echolls. He was benevolent but for all the wrong reasons. He was funny but acidic. He was protective but he used his fist and had a streak of vindictiveness. There was always a flip side with Logan. But despite Logan's faults he had an amazing capacity to love and be loyal even in the toughest of situations. He had loved his mother despite her neglect. He was loyal to his father despite his vicious beatings. He had looked out for Trina when Trina couldn't care less for him. Veronica couldn't deny what she felt for Logan anymore. Instead she would have to struggle and accept the whole of him.

* * *

Veronica dropped off Logan's car at the shelter and went inside. It was badly burnt out. She knew that Logan wanted her to check the place for evidence – it was why he had asked her to meet there. They didn't need words to communicate that – they just clicked in with each other's thought processes. They were Veronica and Logan.

There was something off with the scene of the crime. The canisters still had the delivery labels on and so you could tell who they had belonged to. It was like a neon sign pointing to the culprit. But most people plan to get away with a crime, so why leave the labels on? It didn't make sense.

Logan appeared at the doorway "I know that look. So what have you worked out?"

"I figured you wanted your car back." Veronica dangled the keys and chucked them at Logan which he caught. She saw that Logan was wearing a long sleeve T-shirt hiding his arms "Did you even get yourself looked at yesterday?"

"Yeah. As I told you they were minor burns. Thanks for helping Mac and the volunteers with the accommodation, and I'm sorry about the fight. I know it was him that sent me the text. He would've hurt you. You should've seen what he did to his wife. I couldn't let that happen" Logan tried to explain but his past experiences led him to believe that Veronica wouldn't listen just judge him.

But Veronica surprised him "It's ok. I know you had your reasons. I know you do what your heart thinks is right. I just wish you'd use your brain too. We could've got him another way."

"I don't have many grey cells. It's part of my charm." Logan smiled at Veronica. Veronica looked back to the crime scene. Logan knew she had figured it out. "Tell me what you're thinking."

Veronica head was full of questions so instead she started with a fact "Tom Roberts got bashed on the head before he died. I thought that whoever did that wanted to pin the fire on him. The canisters belong to Bill Clarke. So did Bill Clarke try to set up Tom Roberts? If so why leave the labels on the canisters? Was the person really responsible trying to frame Bill too? Which leaves us with suspect number 3 – Simon Blake. But why frame Bill and Tom? They seem to cancel each other out. Why not just one? Bit overkill, don't you think?"

Logan was following Veronica's quick flow of thought "Unless it's a double bluff. Bill did cause the fire but thought that we would think that Simon Blake would try to frame him. Divert attention so that he could get on and do what he needed to do. So how do we get him?"

"The money has to come back to the husband at some point. Bill would receive a cut." Veronica again stated fact so that logic would follow.

"We checked the finance records" Logan reminded Veronica.

"So what if it remained as cash?" Veronica posed "What if they're waiting for it to all blow over and then split the money later?"

"They'll be waiting a long time." Logan said firmly. He would never let this drop.

"You're friendly with the cops these days. Can you ask them to check Bill's properties? Scare them into action." Veronica suggested.

"My relationship with the cops in tenuous. Cops have long memories" Logan explained "They just refer women to the foundation."

"How did you get off the assault charge yesterday night?" Veronica asked sweetly.

"Nice move, Ronnie. But I have to pull my favours sparingly. How can we be sure it's Bill and not Simon? We can't go with just a hunch." A thought then dawned on Logan "But Bill … he had motive to kill Tom."

Veronica pressed "What do you mean?"

Logan swallowed "Tom knew that Bill's business started from a less than honest means. Tom grew up with him and knew his family. They were connected to the Mafia. Bill wanted to be the picture of respectability. Bill saw the political space to maneuverer after Duncan's furtive departure from Neptune but he also saw Tom as a threat. He made a pre-emptive attack. He placed an underage attractive actress under Tom's nose so that he would be seduced and he later faced charges of statutory rape. Bill then rose to political power. But Tom was always going to be a threat. Tom was recovering from his reputation being destroyed."

"How do you know this?" Veronica questioned. Veronica saw Logan's hesitancy in answering her. "Answer my question. How do you know this?" Veronica repeated and grabbed Logan's arm.

Logan flinched and the fear returned into his eyes. "I didn't believe Tom when he came to me after I joined the Castle. I didn't want to believe him. His father produced films that my father starred in. You know the ones when he was selling himself to the highest bidder and was working in all kinds of crap. My father wanted me to be like Tom. The perfect kid. I couldn't conform not even for the small amount of time on the red carpet." Logan clenched and then unclenched his fist as he remembered the belt falling against his back. He remembered the almighty stings that made him grit his teeth and then the constant awful ache that followed him around after his father's teachings, never being able to get comfortable. Logan felt guilt, he should never allowed his jealousy to blind him "If I had given Tom the courtesy of listening to him I could've…"

Veronica could see that the self-blame Logan felt for his own abuse hadn't left him and was coming to the surface "No. I won't let you do this to yourself. Your father hurt you for the slightest thing. You have every right to feel aggrieved by that. Logan what he did to you wasn't your fault."

"That line only works in Good Will Hunting." Logan scoffed before looking at the inside of the charred house. He felt that he had failed again. "My mother…"

"She let you down. It's time you faced that. You could've been better if she took you away from that monster. I know what he was. I know what he did to Lily. I know what he did to me. I was so scared in that refrigerator. I thought I was going to die. He was so angry. I don't know how you had the strength to take that stoically for years without becoming him." Logan wiped the tears from her face. Veronica knew that Logan didn't believe her words. In many ways he thought he was his father's son. It was this that kept them apart. But only Logan could overcome it. She couldn't do it for him. She would have to avoid her tendency to try.

Logan's focus went back to the problem in hand to take his mind off his painful past "Ronnie, I'll pull in the favour. Are you going to follow Bill after the cops have searched his place? If so, I'm going with you." Logan said firmly, there was no give in his voice.

"Actually, that's what you paid my dad for." Veronica reminded Logan "He's coming to pick me up."

"You're leaving again aren't you?" Logan asked resignedly.

"I don't know. I tried to forget you and live as if we hadn't existed. But I guess life's not really like that, is it? I came here for closure. But instead I've opened old wounds. I haven't resolved anything." Veronica was revealed how truly lost she was "The thing is … I'll always be your friend but how can I be friends with someone when every time I see them I think about how much more I really want? Sometimes, you make it hard for me not to care about you."

"I'm not taking the blame for that. It's you. You never did give up on lost causes." Logan's laugh was bitter "When you left I thought I could operate without having to know what you thought, but it was agony, you not being in my life. An all-embracing and excruciating agony. At first, I couldn't breathe... I couldn't eat... I couldn't function. It's the most concentrated and penetrating pain that I have ever felt and no matter how much I drank there was no way to relieve it. It was a relentless ruthless torture and I realised that my life would be like that forever if I let you go completely. So I didn't let go. I'll never let you go and I know now you didn't cut me loose either. I don't believe in unadulterated love. There is no such thing when people are flawed but I believe in us. This is who I am Veronica. Can you love me?"

"I love you. I love you. I love you" Veronica affirmed as she cried.

Logan kissed Veronica so that his love poured into her with every beat of his heart and filled the very bottom of her lost soul.


	6. Chapter 6

Keith was late picking Veronica up and Veronica had failed to contact him. Logan gave Veronica a lift home and walked her to the door. They both noticed that the door was open. Veronica went in alert, followed by Logan. Bill Clarke was on the couch and he pointed a gun at Logan and Veronica. Logan stepped in front of Veronica shielding her with his body. A knot twisted in his stomach, it was the feeling he used to get when facing his father.

Bill greeted them with a smile "You two are far too curious for your own good. Well except for your father. But here he is." George Ford, the wife beater, pushed Keith towards them. Keith had been badly beaten. Keith was about to fall forward but Logan caught him and laid him on the floor. Veronica was shocked at the state Keith was in and knelt by her dad. Bill continued to mock the Mars family "You're not the only ones with bugs, cameras and tasers. We've been watching you. Or Vinnie Van Lowe has."

"I told you, Logan, to back off" George admonished, tapping the baseball bat he had used to beat up Keith against his hand. "But you just had to attack me. That was a mistake."

"I'm just waiting for the music to swell before I give an apology" Logan smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad my misfortunes amuse you." George Ford said in an arrogant voice "You should've been a good boy."

"Then I wouldn't be Logan Echolls." Logan smugly replied. "So what's the plan? Kill us and it will all go away. You forgot one thing: you kill me and it will be splashed all over the papers. I don't disappear easily."

"That's not the plan. Not the plan at all." George shook his head "With your reputation, who do you think will get the blame for the murder of your ex-girlfriend and her father?" Logan thought the question was rhetorical so didn't answer, George hit Logan in the stomach with the baseball bat "I asked you a question."

Logan bent over and clutched his stomach but he didn't fall down. Logan wheezed "And I ignored it and moved on. Keep up." Logan was thinking that if he could keep the attention on him then Veronica could be ok. He had to keep provoking them. Veronica knew what Logan was doing and felt that she didn't need to be saved but she also knew that Logan wasn't the type of guy to watch from the side lines.

George had a wicked smile on and threatened "I'm going to enjoy turning the poster-child of fickle nit-picking needy women into their most wanted fugitive."

"I've had a shotgun blasted through my car with me inside and I've had Russian Roulette played with my hand by tougher men than you." Logan said matter-of-factly struggling to straighten out. "What makes you think I'm afraid?"

"May this will help" George said as he took another swing at Logan. Logan got hit with the baseball bat again, it knocked the wind out of him, he crunched over again gasping for air but kept standing.

Sometimes Logan was grateful to have an asshole father that helped to learn how to take a beating and so Logan said "Kiss my ass."

"Don't" Veronica pleaded. She couldn't watch Logan being hurt anymore.

"The only time I care what a woman has to say is when she's riding my cock. So shut up, bitch." Bill grabbed Veronica's hair, Logan started to go towards him so Bill pointed the gun at Logan "She's a pretty little blonde thing but I heard she made some very wealthy and powerful men very unhappy. She needs to be taught a lesson in how to honour her betters. Down on your knees, honey." Bill pushed Veronica to her knees.

"I hope you don't include yourself in that and you should know that this bitch bites" Veronica stated.

"All you can do is sit back, relax and enjoy the show, Logan." George taunted "But you know what I like about your girlfriend is that she's got spirit. It will make her last longer."

"You touch her and I swear…" Logan spat.

Bill slapped Veronica harshly across the face to prove to Logan he didn't care what Logan was going to do when he was the one with a gun - it was a mistake. Logan flinched at the sound but it was the trigger he needed. Veronica wasn't a killer - he could be. Logan pulled out his gun from his holster and shot Bill in the chest. Before breathing his last breath, Bill shot at Logan and the bullet caught him in the stomach. Logan fell to his knees. Veronica grabbed her taser from her bag. George smacked Logan with his baseball bat on the head. Backup ran in and got a hold of George. Veronica held the taser against George's neck rendering him unconscious. Logan was knocked out cold. Veronica grabbed hold of her phone and called an ambulance for both Keith and Logan. Veronica then held on to Logan fearing for his life.

* * *

Veronica, Keith and Logan were in hospital. Logan had to be operated on as soon as he reached the hospital so Veronica stayed with her dad. Once Logan was stabilised, Veronica left her dad to check on Logan. Logan was staring into space in his hospital bed but then became energised when he saw Veronica. Seeing Veronica's face up close he suddenly found himself waiting for their usual nuclear fall out after a tense situation.

Logan smirked "You still carry a taser?"

Veronica retorted "You still carry a gun?"

Logan frowned "The 'right to keep and bear arms' is enshrined in the United States Bill of Rights, Veronica. I am just exercising that right. I've had to deal with angry husbands before." Logan was striving to keep the conversation light "Anyway, you know you've got a thing for bad boys. Now that you got one for keeps what you want to do with him."

Veronica smiled at Logan seductively "Keep judging him to be most gorgeous, sexy ..." Logan was enjoying having the Florence Nightingale card on his side but then Veronica's tone of voice turned flat "idiot in California." Veronica wiped a tear from her eye. "I almost lost you."

Logan knew that Veronica was just upset that he had been hurt and mostly because of his smart mouth "Hey, it's ok."

"Are you in a lot of pain?" Veronica asked in concern.

"No. The drugs" Logan mumbled.

"You're a terrible liar." Veronica criticised "If you weren't you in pain…"

"You would taser me?" Logan asked more buoyantly. He had had some strange dreams of Veronica and her taser.

"You could've got yourself badly hurt" Veronica said seriously, ignoring the innuendo.

"Better than you getting hurt" Logan countered.

"You were taunting him to keep hitting you with a baseball bat" Veronica reproved.

"They wanted to rape you and then kill you and your dad." Logan's anger was rising but mostly because he was frightened, he had lost Veronica this way before "I'm the one who got bashed on the head but do you even remember that he had a gun pointed at you before he backhanded you. What did you expect me to do?"

"Exactly what you did" Veronica sighed in exasperation. She didn't mean to fight. "I could've lost you just when I had you back. I was scared for you but what scared me most was the way you took being hurt with that baseball bat. It's like… It was like you were back there, with him."

Logan could guess what Veronica was thinking "It's how I deal with things. Not everything can be fixed. It's time to accept that and move on. I thought you had. I'm not perfect, but who are we kidding, neither are you."

"I did too. I accept that we're not perfect." Veronica defended "But I won't accept that there'll always be a risk that I'll lose you somehow because of your own father. It's what drives you to do stupid and dangerous things."

"Maybe that's just my nature" Logan posed.

"I've been thinking about our conversations over the last few days. Your version of the truth is the one that paints you in the worst possible light. I know you see your dad in you but he would never sacrifice himself for anyone. Why do you keep proving you're not him whilst at the same time wanting people to see the worst in you so that they stop caring about you, especially with me?"

"I thought you said I made it difficult for you not to care."

"I said sometimes. I get to care about you when you let your guard down, because behind being a jackass you're an amazing person, but then you push me back when your self-loathing surfaces. But I can't stop caring about you. I'm not going to let you sabotage us again so that I can be the bitch that cuts the rope."

"You think I did that?"

"I know you did that. You slept with Madison. You must've known on some level that I would find that unforgivable back then. That I would I want you out of my life for good. It's like you were testing me to see how far you could go before I saw that you're fundamentally bad to the core, that way you've proved that I can't be relied upon. You didn't want to be hurt. I get that. But neither did I. Maybe my issues are the same as yours" Veronica said angrily.

"You're way over thinking this. You pushed me to my limits too, by judging me. I felt I constantly failed you. If it was my goal to hurt you with Madison it worked but it never was. When I slept with Madison I didn't think that deeply. I didn't think at all. That was my mistake. When I said it meant less than nothing to me, I meant it meant less than nothing, but it was the most stupidest thing I could've done. I love you, Veronica. I love you. Now, I know this is unlike you but could you just give me some tender loving care rather than bitch at me for saving your life. Please." The plea was evident in Logan's voice. He was growing tired.

"You want someone to hold you?" Veronica looked bemused. This wasn't like Logan to ask for comfort - help: yes, comfort: no. But usually because they didn't need to ask each other, they were just there for each other.

"I got shot in the stomach, my head was almost caved-in and I was that close to going to hell. I feel entitled." Logan justified his case.

"Well maybe I could do something about that." Veronica smiled.

Logan thought that Veronica was going to get Backup (if he was allowed in the hospital) or at worst Dick. Instead she pulled up the chair, held his hand and kissed it. Logan looked gratefully to Veronica and said "Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

Logan was having a nightmare. His heart was racing. He was fighting but he was tiring - he was failing. He was losing Veronica. It was his fault. It should've been him. He was drowning in the fear and guilt.

"Logan, it's ok. Wake up. Wake" Veronica gently soothed. "Breathe. Come on."

"No" Logan yelled. Logan woke up panicked and distressed. It was only Veronica's presence that calmed him. Logan whispered "I don't want to fight anymore, Ronnie." Logan seemed incredibly vulnerable.

"You don't have too" Veronica comforted. She would always be there for him.

Logan took a deep breath. He then looked up and was surprised at the pile of gifts in the corner of his private hospital room.

"Wallace, Mac and Weevil visited earlier. They gave the fruit. Mrs Jones from the foundation dropped off the flowers and chocolates. The kids made the card. Dick came by …" Veronica sighed "and was Dick. They called security."

Logan smiled "Trina?"

"She sent an e-mail" Veronica sounded annoyed. "I won't bother reading it."

Logan nodded disappointedly, she was the only family he had left, but Trina not caring was hardly surprising. "How's your dad?" Logan asked worriedly.

"Getting better." Veronica reassured "It's you that we're all worried about."

Logan didn't retort, he was too tired and in too much pain. Instead, he asked what was on his mind "What are you still doing here, Veronica? If you're gonna leave again you should do it sooner rather than later. We love each other but maybe we're never meant to be. Somehow I've let you down again just when ..."

"I'm not leaving and you're not pushing me away." Veronica said resolutely "I'll never leave you again. I'm not going to try and make everything right either. I'm just going to spend my life with you. Accepting and loving who you are with all your flaws. Imperfect love as you said. There'll be no conditions. Maybe then you'll accept that I love you for you. That you see who you really are and start caring for own yourself. That's what I wanted."

"If that's the case I want you to marry me" Logan stated in all seriousness.

Veronica couldn't take the proposal genuinely "Marriage?"

"You have a problem with marriage?" Logan questioned disappointed by Veronica's reaction.

"Have a look at our parents." Veronica said pointedly.

Logan shrugged "They started out wrong."

"Why would you want to marry me?" Veronica scoffed.

"Because I was never allowed a hamster." Logan mockingly replied "Who wouldn't want to marry a sensual, smart, solicitous lawyer?"

"That's not what I meant. You've got me. There's no need to marry me or flatter me."

"Excuse me, but this is my moment to talk. As I was saying, my reasons for marrying are three fold. Firstly, you are a sensual, smart, solicitous lawyer. Secondly, you would be bound by a wifely duty to always get me out of trouble. Think how much money I would save. Thirdly, I want the piece of paper that says you're mine forever which means I can have you anytime I want. Would you take me more seriously if I bent down on one knee?" Logan struggled out of bed and went down on one knee. His stomach hurt like hell but he didn't care. He wanted Veronica - it was worth it.

"Logan Echolls, get into bed right now!" Veronica scolded but had a beautiful wide smile on. She was so happy. She already knew what her answer was. She just needed to be sure that Logan wanted this too.

"Not until you say yes. Veronica Mars, will you be wife?" Logan stubbornly said.

"I'll marry you." Veronica said in earnest. Logan slowly got up from his knees. Veronica was relieved and then joked "Though I would say anything to get you off the floor."

Logan sat on the bed, he was glad Veronica was quick in saying yes, the thobbing pain was intense. Logan pulled Veronica to him "I think a verbal contract is still binding in America. We're gonna have to get you a really expensive outrageous ring. One that would make Madison Sinclaire die of jealously on the spot. One that you can't hide. One that says you belong to me."

"You're insane" Veronica decided.

"You got me there" Logan quipped.

"Likewise" Veronica replied and then kissed Logan to let him know that she was sincere in her wish to marry him.

Keith entered Logan's room "Am I interrupting something?"

Veronica pulled away. Logan spoke first "Sir, I would like permission to marry your daughter. Though I should warn you that if you say no I might just marry her anyway. You know how much I regard parental authority"

"Before you say it I'm not pregnant." Veronica chimed in after examining her dad's face.

"Veronica, we need to talk." Keith led his daughter outside. Logan looked anxious. Outside the close door, Keith said "Honey, if you stay here with Logan think about the type of future you'd have. Right now you've got a future as a highly paid Ivy League-educated executive who doesn't have to think about private investigation again in her perfect life. I don't want to see you throw all that away. But if this is the right thing for you then I'll support your decision. I know it isn't always easy doing the right thing."

"If that phrase isn't on the Mars-family crest it should be, but I know this is the right thing for me" Veronica said honestly.

"Then I better put Logan out of his misery."

Keith went back into Logan's room and addressed Logan "A few years ago the words dead body would have come to mind. But now I would gladly let you take Veronica off my hands. You might be the only one who truly knows what they are letting themselves in for. Plus you know that if you hurt her I have a friend who has a friend right?"

"Thank you, sir. I'll never let Veronica get hurt, ever, and I'll rather die than be the one that hurts her. I love her" Logan swore.

That was Logan through and through. To ask him to be any different would mean to ask Logan to stop being himself. Veronica loved him. Logan loved her. Their story was epic. Spanning years and States. Lives were ruined. There had been blood shed. It was EPIC.

The End.


End file.
